


Coffee Shop Doodles

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has bad days and Angie does doodles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> I've shipped Cartinelli forever but I haven't read much fic. It's terrible of me, but true. So if I commit any Cartinelli fic faux pas I apologize! 
> 
> This was inspired by: http://silverliningmorning.tumblr.com/post/128235208503/i-need-more-femslash-aus  
> (third bulletin point)

Peggy Carter shivered as icy wind blasted her stocking clad legs. Terrible weather for a terrible day. Her blouse was stained from spilling her coffee first thing that morning, her head ached from dealing with Thompson's general pigheadedness, and her stomach twisted from hunger after staying late at work. For a project that she was not apart of, so that she could receive none of the credit.

Most of the time Peggy wasn't bothered by lack of credit. She knew she was damn good at what she did and that it helped people. Sometimes though it was all too much. Sometimes she ended up in a foul mood, bitterly regretting coming to New York instead of staying in England. It was only sometimes, because she knew that in general she was much happier in her new home.

Still she couldn't quite keep the scowl off her face as she entered the small coffee shop. This coffee shop was not her normal coffee shop, which was much closer to her home. The only reason she knew about this coffee shop was from an accident. One day on another bad day she had been in an unknown part of town, desperate for some hot chocolate with cinnamon, when she had spotted the small shop tucked between a corner store market and a restaurant. It hadn't looked all that promising but Peggy had been willing to try anything.

It was a surprisingly cozy coffee shop, decorated with warm colors and kitchy furniture. Behind the counter had been a wide-eyed brunet with a beaming smile who talked too much. Peggy had been charmed by Angie despite her dark mood. She even allowed Angie to rope her into telling her a bit about her day. Ordinarily Peggy was wary of someone being overly-friendly with her, but Angie had been different.

When Angie had finally handed over the hot chocolate she had cheerfully said, "Hope the day gets better, English." It had been the first time in a long time - far too long - that Peggy had been genuinely surprised by someone. She had stood there, hot chocolate in hand, staring stupidly at Angie long after Angie had waved and gone back to work. It had been an embarrassingly long time before Peggy had managed to shake herself out of it. She had left the coffee shop, mortified, and vowing never to go back for fear of reliving that embarrassment.

She had been so caught up in her humiliation and Angie that she had walked two blocks before noticing the drawing. It had been a sketch of an animal of some sort, possibly a cow, telling her that the 'sun'll come out tomorrow'. Once again Peggy had felt thunderstruck by Angie and the fact that she had taken the time to doodle something for Peggy. She had been so touched and stupidly sentimental that Peggy had kept the cup.

The next bad day Peggy had been so distraught that she had wandered through the city until she had 'accidentally' ended up at Angie's coffee shop. It hadn't been intentional to go back there. She had made a vow after her embarrassment. Although, Angie had doodled on her cup so how badly could the whole incident have been? Unless Angie doodled on all the cups? In which case it would be even more humiliating to see Angie again.

However when Angie spotted her she had beamed and been just as overly friendly and chatty as the first time. Peggy had found herself delighted in a way she still wasn't quite able to explain. When she left she had found a drawing of a... bird. Peggy thought it was possibly a chicken or a duck and it said 'a few of my favorite things'. Peggy assumed birds were one of Angie's favorite things.

Peggy had kept that cup as well. And the one after that. And the one following that one. Currently there were a dozen cups from that coffee shop in Peggy's kitchen, all with a drawing and a quote. It was all the more ridiculous and pathetic because Jarvis had found out about it and teased her mercilessly. The teasing did not make Peggy throw the cups out or stop going to see Angie.

After all, Angie had worked hard on those cups and it would be rude to throw them out. Besides, being reminded of Angie, even on good days, was nice. Not that there was anything going on between Peggy and Angie. Not that - Peggy didn't even know anything about Angie. For all Peggy knew she might have a girlfriend... or a boyfriend even. Peggy was not looking for a romantic anything, so. It worked itself out quite nicely. It was all pure coincidence that Peggy ended up at Angie's coffee shop so often anymore.

Angie finally noticed Peggy standing just inside the door and beamed at her. It was physically impossible to see that and not smile back, even on the worst of bad days. "English!" Angie cried. "Get over here and warm up! But, what're ya doing back so soon? I'm startin' to think that job of yours is bad for your health."

Peggy huffed a laugh as she removed her hat and shook her hair free. "I think," she said, approaching the counter, "it's my co-workers' health you should be worried about."

"Dicks," said Angie knowingly. "D'ya want me to knock some sense into 'em?" Peggy couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped. Angie grinned back. "Anyway, forget about 'em! At least while you're here you can. They ain't worth your time. Want your bad day pick-me-up?"

"Yes," agreed Peggy, oddly pleased that Angie had remembered her explanation for why she ordered hot chocolate with cinnamon. Guilt swapped her almost immediately though. "You must get tired of me always coming in here to mope."

"Nah, bad days happen. 'Sides it's nice bein' apart of your cheer-up committee once or twice a week." Angie frowned sternly, "Although I think that's too often for work to make you so upset."

"Once or twice a week? Am I really so predictable? How dull for you," said Peggy, not caring to talk about work.

"Aw, routine ain't so bad. Just so long as you spice it up now and then." Angie winked before turning to make the drink.

"You're a fan of spontaneity?"

"Sure! Carpe diem! What's life without surprises? Talk about boring." Angie's profile was visible so Peggy saw her nose crinkle in distaste. "You gotta do stuff in life sometimes to put yourself out there. Ya know?"

Peggy smiled, charmed again, and hummed in agreement. "What do you do to keep life interesting, then?"

"Lotsa stuff. Have you ever tired out for a part in front of casting directors? Talk about putting yourself out there. All they do is sit there and judge you. I mean, I get it, but it doesn't make me want to hit them on the head with my shoe any less, ya know?"

"I can imagine."

"Oh  _god_ _,_ don't do that. Then you really will have a bad day." Angie shivered dramatically. "Ya know, you should bring those idiots you work with by sometime. That way we could gossip about 'em." Angie slid the hot chocolate across the counter with a cheeky grin. "I mean we can totally gossip about 'em now, but that way I could put a face to names."

"Then I'd run the risk of meeting them here," pointed out Peggy. She made no move for her cup, relieved again that the coffee shop was never very busy. It enabled her to chat with Angie. Watching Angie's eyes light up with joy and mischief was a delightful perk of having Angie as a barista. It was also, Peggy acknowledged to herself, probably time for Peggy to admit that she was dead gone for Angie From the Coffee Shop.

"Nah, I'd scare 'em off. I'm great at scaring off creepy guys."

"I never said they were creepy."

"If they're the reason you come in lookin' so upset, then they're definitely jerks. Jerks are usually also creeps. Anyway, I can get ridda jerks too."

"Why are you so good at getting rid of men?" Peggy asked, amused and concerned.

"You kiddin'? Working in a place like this? Guys think if I smile and say 'may I take your order' i'm flirtin'." Peggy flushed, wondering if that was a gentle set down. Maybe Peggy hadn't been as secretive about her interest in Angie as she had thought. Peggy cleared her throat and picked up her cup, prepared to actually keep her vow of never, ever coming back to this coffee shop to embarrass herself again. Then Angie added, "If they find out I'm gay it's usually worse."

That gave Peggy pause. If Angie had been trying to put Peggy off, there was no reason for her to have added that. She was still afraid of reading too much into it though and hesitated uncertainly. Then she asked, stupidly, "You're gay?"

"As the day is long." Angie scrunched her nose and flapped a hand. "Or something like that. I mean, I am gay, but that was a stupid... pun? Rhyme? It was a rhyme. Gay, day. I - I'm finished."

Peggy chuckled as Angie vigorously wiped the counter. Angie's rambling was adorable and had to be a good sign. Angie was flirting with her. Or at least hinting that she was open to... something. Peggy glanced at her cup, a ridiculous symbol of happy accidents and taking chances. Small and large. "Carpe diem," she muttered. Then she took a deep breath and started, "Angie"-

"Can I get some service  _today_?"

Peggy turned, frustrated by the interruption. A man in a suit impatiently tapped his foot and returned her glower. For a moment Peggy considered doing something rash and slightly violent to him. Since that would most likely only cause problems for Angie however she held herself in check. Still, she silently vowed that she would take care of this man if she ever saw him in the coffee shop again. Peggy turned back to Angie and said, "I - I'll see you again soon."

Angie smiled, but Peggy thought she seemed disappointed. Peggy hoped she was a little disappointed at least. The man sighed loudly and Peggy decided she was going to threaten to maim him next time. Angie glanced at him but said, "Absolutely. Bye, English!"

The interruption left Peggy feeling abnormally awkward and insecure. Terrible ending to a terrible day. Peggy grumpily thought of all of the ways she would terrify the man in the suit when she next saw him for most of the way home. She was nearly home before she remembered the cup doodle. It was a... hippo, possibly, with a phone number. Peggy stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. A phone number. Pedestrian traffic bumped into her but it didn't matter because there was a  _phone number_ on Peggy's cup. 

Angie had known that Peggy had been about to ask her out.

That adorable sneak!

That conniving cutie!

That -

Well, hopefully that Saturday date.


End file.
